


El terrible Piccoro Daimaoh

by Heich_ess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heich_ess/pseuds/Heich_ess
Summary: ¿Qué tal si Gokú no hubiese derrotado a Piccoro Daimaoh y la Tierra ahora le perteneciera a él? Esa es la premisa de esta historia, en la que tiempo después los saiyajins llegan a la Tierra y se encuentran con un mundo casi deshabitado y gobernado por un ente maligno y sus lacayos.





	El terrible Piccoro Daimaoh

**Author's Note:**

> Waazzaaaaaaaa!!
> 
> Este relato es para el concurso Kyofu V de "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball", les advierto que he estado en mucho contacto con el gore, así que no se espanten demasiado, traté de no hacerlo tan...explícito. Igual espero que les guste y los perturbe y no los deje dormir, pues de eso se trata un cuento de terror.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Esa mañana pintaba para ser un día normal, como cualquier otro. Las nubes se desplazaban suavemente por el cielo azul. Algunas aves trinaban sus cantos a un sol que parecía nunca más calentaría las almas de quienes aún vagaban por la Tierra. El ruido de la gran ciudad parecía cohibido, como si su rumor del diario estuviera apresado por algo más grande e invisible. Las gente vagaba cabizbaja, preguntándose lo mismo a cada momento, con la misma intranquilidad en el corazón de siempre desde ese día de mayo.

Esa mañana pintaba para ser un día normal, pero las dos esferas del cielo cambiaron eso. Con gran estrépito y un ruido que parecía anunciar la muerte de todo el mundo, dos esferas penetraron violentamente la atmósfera de la tierra y sobrecalentaron el aire a su paso hasta estrellarse contra los edificios delante de ellos y caer al suelo, donde una explosión marcaría con un profundo cráter la destrucción de su arribo.

De inmediato, y en medio de la confusión, la gente huyó despavorida.

—¡Está aquí, nuestro momento ha llegado! —pregonaron a gritos las personas llenas de horror.

—¡No es justo, aún no es el día! —señaló alguien más, y a pesar de estar en desacuerdo, corrió como todos los demás en cualquier dirección, huyendo del lugar de colisión.

En el fondo de los cráteres, se encontraban dos esferas blancas, las cuales humeaban por lo caliente de su superficie. Estas eran dos naves, llegadas desde los confines del universo. Sus ocupantes tenían en mente un único objetivo; buscar y destruir.

Las compuertas de las naves se abrieron al mismo tiempo, y de ellas salieron un par de guerreros saiyajin; Nappa y Vegeta. Se elevaron suavemente en el cielo y contemplaron el lugar. Las personas se habían alejado casi de inmediato, las calles cercanas estaban completamente desiertas.

—Que criaturas tan asustadizas, ¿de verdad Raditz fue derrotado en este lugar? —cuestionó Nappa, con desagrado en la voz, el sentimiento era hacia los habitantes del planeta y hacia su compañero caído, demasiado débil para sobrevivir en ese planeta.

—Tal parece que existe en este lugar un sujeto muy poderoso, será mejor que no te confíes, Nappa. Raditz tenía casi el mismo poder de pelea que tú. —atajó Vegeta, con voz seria y despectiva.

Sin agregar nada más, presionó el botón en su rastreador y buscó las señales de energía en los alrededores. Nappa hizo lo mismo en la dirección opuesta. Mientras los rastreadores lanzaban muy pocas lecturas, el saiyajin más grande comentó:

—Este lugar está desierto, casi no hay pobladores y sus poderes de pelea son una ofensa. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—Lo encontré, debe de ser él —agregó Vegeta, llamando la atención de Nappa, quien miró a su príncipe y después levantó la mirada hacia la dirección en la que él miraba—. Está a unos dos kilómetros, pero su poder de pelea no es tan elevado como yo esperaba.

—Si peleamos juntos no nos dará ningún problema, de eso estoy seguro.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez. —atajó Vegeta y volaron en esa dirección, donde ya los esperaban.

Mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad, Vegeta y Nappa se percataron de que no había ni una sola persona en las calles. Al parecer, la noticia de que ellos habían llegado se dispersó rápidamente y todos se habían ocultado en alguna parte. En las afueras de la ciudad, varios individuos huían a toda prisa, como si esperaran que la ciudad fuera completamente destruida. Desde esa altura, Vegeta pudo ver el humo en las ruinas de la ciudad vecina, quizá, quienes huían, estaban esperando que ese fuera el destino de su ciudad natal. Esto le provocó un mal presentimiento, algo sucedía en este planeta y no le agradaba nada, quizá tenía algo que ver con lo que le había sucedido a Raditz tiempo atrás, cuando vino en busca de su hermano menor y no volvió con ellos, ni reportó ningún avance en su búsqueda.

—¿Eso es un… castillo? —cuestionó Nappa, estando delante de una estructura construida completamente de huesos, y en efecto, era un castillo.

La estructura, colosal y aterradora por todos los cuerpos que se usaron para su creación, estaba rodeada por cientos de demonios que volaban a su alrededor, resguardándola. Por la entrada del castillo, apareció un comité de esos mismos guerreros, abriéndole paso al amo de todos ellos.

Vegeta y Nappa descendieron hasta ese lugar, encararon a los guardias y la mirada engreída del señor del castillo los acuchilló de inmediato.

—¿Es un Namek? —susurró Nappa, entonces el parecido con aquella otra raza alienígena dejó clara la situación, aunque no recordaba haber visto nunca a ningún Namek con alas.

—¿Eres tú el príncipe de los saiyajins? —preguntó el amo de todo, señalando a Vegeta con un dedo que terminaba con una garra muy afilada. El desdén en su pregunta molestó a Vegeta—, uno de tus súbditos vino a mi hogar a ofenderme, espero que hayas venido personalmente a disculparte.

El sequito de demonios dejó escuchar risas de burla.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para faltarle el respeto de esa forma al príncipe Ve…? —la mano de Vegeta en el brazo de Nappa lo hizo callarse de inmediato, se disculpó con él y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó Vegeta, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros que le perforaban el alma.

La sonrisa en los labios del demonio se ensanchó un poco más, dejando al descubierto unos colmillos manchados con la sangre de algún infeliz. Chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato sus hijos trajeron a Raditz.

El saiyajin estaba crucificado en una cruz hecha de metal sin cuidado alguno, algunas de las puntas que sobresalían a lo largo de la estructura mal hecha se clavaban en el cuerpo de Ratditz. Estaba desnudo y presentaba heridas profundas y sangrantes en todo el cuerpo. Le habían sacado los ojos y tenía el cristal del rastreador incrustado en una de sus cuencas. Su cuerpo entero estaba muy mal herido y apenas si respiraba.

—¿Cómo esperas que me disculpe si has dejado así a mi hermano? —cuestionó Vegeta.

—¡Tenía que castigarlo! Debí de mostrarle el poder del gran Piccoro Daimaoh pues el muy imbécil se atrevió a desafiarme. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello o pretendes hacer lo mismo que él? —retó el rey, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

—Maldito —masculló Nappa con los ojos cerrados, la mirada del amo de todo se clavó en él.

—¿Qué has dicho? He notado una ofensa contra el soberano de este mundo. ¡Debes ser eliminado!

Los demonios alrededor gruñeron de acuerdo con su rey. Algunos se lanzaron contra Nappa, sin que Vegeta le apartara la mirada de encima a Piccoro.

Nappa trató de resistirse a los ataques de los demonios. Al principio lo logró bastante bien, no obstantes, lo superaron poco a poco, hasta que éste comenzó a pedirle ayuda a un Vegeta indiferente, demasiado orgulloso como para tener de aliado a un perdedor que no sabía cuando cerrar el hocico.

—¿Está de acuerdo con lo que sucede, príncipe de los Saiyajins? —cuestionó Piccoro, sin apartar de su boca la sonrisa demencial.

—No importa lo que hagas ahora, el resultado será el mismo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué crees que va a pasar, príncipe de los saiyajin?

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y arrastró su pie derecho hacia atrás.

—Voy a derrotarte.

Sentenció, un instante antes de arrojarse a toda velocidad contra Piccoro. La batalla a continuación fue de proporciones épicas. El poder de Vegeta era muy similar al de Piccoro. Mientras ellos dos peleaban, los demonios alrededor se limitaron a observar la batalla. Por los ataques de ambos, algunas partes del castillo de huesos fueron destruidas, los diablos protestaron ante esto y demandaron con gruñidos la destrucción del invasor.

Momentos después, luego de una pelea encarnizada, el príncipe de los saiyans fue derrotado por Piccoro Daimaoh. Con un último golpe de su zarpa afilada, Piccoro proyectó a Vegeta contra el suelo, al frente de su castillo destruido. Vegeta trató de ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor y las heridas, no obstante, Piccoro cayó sobre él, pisándole el hombro herido con gran fuerza. Vegeta no pudo evitar el lanzar un fuerte alarido de dolor, más por su orgullo que por su cuerpo lastimado.

—¿Es ese todo el poder que el príncipe de los saiyajins tiene para oponerse a mí? —cuestionó Piccoro, pisoteando el hombro de Vegeta repetidas veces—. No cabe duda de que mi poder es insuperable, ni siquiera tres de los guerreros de la raza más poderosa del universo pudieron hacerme frente.

Decía el rey del mal, celebrando su victoria con golpes en el hombro y el rostro de Vegeta. El orgullo del príncipe saiyajin estaba destruido, cada una de las burlas del namek lo enterraban más y más, llevándolo a un agujero oscuro lleno de fracasos y humillación.

Fue entonces cuando los demonios tomaron a Vegeta como a una prostituta barata. Lo humillaron orinándose sobre él y lo golpearon hasta satisfacer sus ansias de violencia. Lo sujetaron a una cruz similar a la de Raditz y Nappa. Y no dejaron de golpearlo en ningún momento, mientras todos giraban alrededor de él y se burlaban con carcajadas ensordecedoras que sólo lograban taladrar los oídos del príncipe. Las garras de los demonios le hicieron heridas por todo el cuerpo. Los cortes dejaban que la sangre real de Vegeta manara hacia el piso, donde los perros se la bebían junto con la tierra inmunda de este planeta.

Las humillaciones no se detuvieron ahí. Vegeta vio cómo su cabello cayó al piso, sus ropas fueron arrancadas y lo violaron repetidas veces con los metales que le sobraban a la cruz, palos y las extremidades amputadas de Nappa. La sangre resbalaba por sus muslos temblorosos ante la mirada divertida de Piccoro. El rey del mal se puso de pie y se acercó al príncipe.

—Cometiste un grave error al haber venido a este lugar, ¿qué era lo que esperabas encontrar, Vegeta?

Con la punta afilada de su dedo, Piccoro levantó el rostro mutilado de Vegeta.

—No te preocupes, príncipe, pronto te mandaré al infierno, donde vagarás por toda la eternidad, igual que Satán.

Vegeta le escupió en la cara.

— Satán tuvo compañeros, diablos como él, que lo admiraban y alentaban —gruñó—. Yo, por mi parte, estoy solitario y odiado.

—Y lo serás aún más —replicó Piccoro, con la voz en un susurro tranquilo, mientras se limpiaba el gargajo de sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano. Su sonrisa no varió en amplitud en ningún momento, pero la furia dentro de él crecía por la ofensa del príncipe.

Le enterró los pulgares en ambos ojos, destruyéndole los ojos por completo, licuándoselos con las uñas y dejando que se desangrara por las cuencas vacías.

—¡Así aprenderás a tenerme respeto, inmundo desgraciado! —bramó Piccoro, golpeándolo salvajemente con el puño una y otra vez, sujetándolo de la cabeza con la otra mano tan fuerte que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de Vegeta.

Cuando finalmente se cansó del castigo, Piccoro se alejó de él y dijo a sus súbditos.

—Son todos suyos, chicos, aliméntense bien.

Los demonios que rodeaban a los saiyajins se arrojaron sobre ellos y comenzaron a devorarlos ávidamente. Nappa era el único que gritaba por compasión, Raditz estaba inconsciente y Vegeta agonizaba, mientras lo desmembraban a mordidas.

Esta era la Tierra, un lugar condenado, bajo el dominio de Piccoro Daimaoh, quien hacía varios años, había derrotado a Gokú, el único que había sido capaz de oponerse a él.

Pero no en esa ocasión.

_1610hrs  
_ _30/10/17_

_**«-( H.S )-»** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado de verdad, lo escribí con dolor de cabeza, enfermo y en el último día de entrega, como es mi costumbre xDDD Pero no está hecho a las carreras, más bien me contuve de hacerlo muy largo, porque ganas no me faltaron, sentía que la historia quería crecer mucho más, pero la sometí (?)
> 
> **Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely!!**


End file.
